


Across the Bar

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was written for the Lore Olympus gift exchange, as a special present for Etnikangel#5750! Sorry for the late posting!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Across the Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnikangel#5750](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Etnikangel%235750).



> This was written for the Lore Olympus gift exchange, as a special present for Etnikangel#5750! Sorry for the late posting!

Hades grimaced as he looked around the bar. It was easy to spot Ares flirting with the nereid behind the bar, but Hades wasn’t sure he wanted to make his way through the crowd to meet his nephew for a night of what he was sure would be no fun at all. He typically had little interest in bars, and the ones he did choose to frequent were quiet and rarely this crowded. This bar wasn’t his scene; the crowd was loud, rowdy, they were there to let loose and have fun rather than escape into some sort of peace with a glass of scotch. Hades gingerly pushed his way through the crowd, trying not to touch anyone as he navigated the narrow, ever changing path through the mass of bodies shoved into the space. 

He finally made his way to Ares, who greeted him with a bright grin that never failed to ease Hades’ anxiety about whatever situation Ares was dragging him into. It was absolutely one of the traits that was passed down from Hera - an uncanny ability to set the mind at ease even as they stepped willingly into disaster. 

“Uncle Hades!” Ares shouted over the music and the dull roar of the patrons surrounding them, “Took you long enough to get here! How the hell are ya doing?”

Hades gave him a thin smile as Ares clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Did you  _ have _ to choose a place this crowded? How are we even supposed to talk in here?”

Ares turned his attention to the bottles of beer that the nereid slid teasingly across the bar, batting her long lashes at him as she let her fingers linger on the glass and Ares brushed his fingers over hers as he wrapped his hands around the cool glass. He passed a beer to Hades, grinning at his Uncle as he sat at the bar, his tired eyes lazily surveying the room. “The point of a bar isn’t talk; it’s to have some fun, maybe pick up a hot nymph -” he winked at Hades with a sly grin “- or two.” 

Hades rolled his eyes and shook his head as he took the beer offered him and pulled a long drink, as if trying to drown his senses in preparation for the night ahead of him. “Shouldn’t you be off having some sort of homecoming with Aphrodite?” He glanced at Ares from the corner of his eye, he had never understood their relationship but it always seemed to work well for the two of them. 

Ares mischievous grin turned to one of genuine warmth at the mention of her name, “I saw her first thing when I got home. She’s off doing her thing tonight, it wasn’t like we expected me to be back so early anyway.”

Hades nodded and took another drink, “So, you two are good then?” Ares gave him a happy nod, his smile turning almost goofy. “So when are you going to go ahead and propose?”

“Ah, come on, don’t be dense. You know my mother would never approve that match. And besides, why ruin something that works so well?” 

Hades nodded, unable to argue either of his nephew’s points. Hera would absolutely not approve a marriage between Aphrodite and Ares, no matter how happy they made each other or how well suited they seemed to be. Hera would deny it on principle, simply because she wasn’t a fan of Aphrodite and insisted that her son could do better. 

“What about you? Are you looking to settle down anytime soon?” 

Hades cast him a sidelong glance, annoying briefly flashing across his face. “You know damn well I’m not getting married anytime soon.” 

Ares’ grin returned, vividly reminding Hades that he had a knack for stirring up trouble. “What about that river nymph mother is always complaining about?” Ares adopted a mock show of innocence and tapped his chin theatrically. “What  _ was _ her name?” 

“Minthe,” Hades practically ground the name through his teeth. Everyone knew that Minthe had made it very clear that she wouldn’t marry him, he knew that Ares was simply trying to cause trouble. 

“Ah!” Ares grinned at him, his eyes now completely focused on Hades as they glittered with unbridled excitement at the crimson streak that flickered in Hades’ eyes. “That’s right -  _ Minthe _ . And why wouldn’t you want to settle down with sweet little Minthe?” 

Hades set the half-empty bottle on the bar and stood, shooting Ares a sour look. “Well, let me know next time you’re in my neck of the woods kid. Nice talking to you.” He turned to leave but Ares jumped up and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Wait, wait, wait. Come on, I’m sorry.” Hades turned to face him and Ares gave him a sheepish yet unapologetic smile, “I won’t talk about Minthe anymore.” 

Hades rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. “I shouldn’t have even come, I’ve always hated places like -” Hades’ words fell short as he looked over the crowd. Ares followed his gaze to a group of flower nymphs with a petite pink goddess standing in the middle of their little circle, laughing as she daintily held a cosmo with the tips of her fingers. Hades grabbed Ares by his collar and yanked the younger god towards him as he pointed to the goddess. “Ares, who is that?” 

Ares pulled Hades’ hand from his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles around the front as much as possible before he glanced at the goddess with a cocked eyebrow. “I think that’s Persephone, Goddess of Flowers or Spring or something fluffy like that. She’s pretty new to Olympus.” He looked up at Hades, that familiar glean in his eyes again, “Why do you ask, Uncle?” 

Hades didn’t bother to answer him as he gave him a pat to the chest and a few unintelligible syllables that left Ares standing at the bar, stunned and staring in disbelief. He pushed through the crowd, a full head taller than even the tallest beings in the bar, his eyes never leaving the cheerful pink glow of the goddess. He stopped short about ten feet away, suddenly overcome with a wave of anxiety and self doubt. He stood, awkwardly standing in the middle of the crowd, completely conspicuous in contrast to the rest of the patrons in the bar. 

As if she could sense him, Persephone looked over and her eyes immediately met his. Hades watched as her smile widened and her skin flushed with a pretty pink glow that made Hades’ mouth go dry. Before Hades could react, Ares was beside him for a moment, nudging him with his elbow as he set his smile in a cocky, smooth grin that he knew would make the nymphs swoon over him. Hades could hardly hear a word Ares said, everything coming across as a dull murmur as he gazed at her, completely enthralled by the fresh beauty that he had never seen the likes of before. 

Hades brain snapped back to reality as he heard his name coming from Ares’ lips. “And I’m sure you know my Uncle Hades, the  _ King  _ of the Underworld.” Ares shot Hades a grin from over his shoulder and Hades tentatively stepped forward to close the distance between him and the group. 

Ares was already wrapping an arm around the shoulders of one of the nymphs, flirting shamelessly as the air around them filled with little giggles. Hades watched as Persephone discreetly wet her lips with her tongue and he felt his stomach tighten. He gave her a small smile and held his hand out, “Hades, you?”

Her smile rose in a cocked grin, one side peaking in the rounded apple of her cheek. She laid her hand in his, her warm skin a stark contrast to his chilly body temperature. She bit her bottom lip as she peered up at him through her lashes. “Persephone, Goddess of Spring.” 


End file.
